


修伯特菲尔的小甜饼

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Guro, Happy Ending, M/M, Mind Control
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 五年后菲尔迪南特的长发！游戏里居然有“像条狗一样”的回信选项！！！官方太会了！！番茄太太：我现在就要看说这句台词的修伯特！我：菲尔胸腔粉碎性骨折！好吃！！搞起！！！雷点预警：精神崩坏，肢体残缺，受方女装，幼儿化，大纲文





	修伯特菲尔的小甜饼

阶下囚菲尔，在刑房里被修伯特一手抓住长发扯起来：“你现在的模样像条狗一样。”

菲尔被扒光衣服吊起来上刑，折磨侮辱动真格的拷打，菲尔什么都不肯说（其实是他真的什么都不知道），在旁边看着修伯特有点心浮气躁，扳起菲尔下巴，说：

“那位老师是怎样疼爱你的？他身边的爱人那么多，你难道以为他会对你真心实意？”

菲尔愤怒地咬了修伯特的手指，皮都没咬破，就被处刑人拉开，用拳头和鞭子一顿毒打，惨叫抽搐着失禁。

“闭嘴……！不准侮辱他！”

菲尔刚缓过来就愤怒地瞪修伯特：“像你这样……冷酷无情的家伙，像你这样……没有心的混蛋！你也配说爱吗！你什么都不懂，什么都不懂！”

修伯特看着咆哮着流下眼泪的菲尔，扯了扯嘴角。

“对。我只懂得……如何撬开一个人的嘴巴。”

在菲尔惊恐的眼神里，他冷淡地对行刑人说：“上自白剂。不用管后遗症，要最有效的那种。”

“修伯特，混蛋！放开我！你会下地狱的，去死吧！唔！唔唔唔！”

修伯特无视拼死挣扎的菲尔和试图压制他的行刑人，背着手缓步走出刑房，关上门。他抬起手，看着无名指上浅淡得几乎看不到的牙印，往上边落下一吻。

“对……我没有心。这样就可以了。”

半小时后行刑人出来，报告说犯人什么都说了，口供也整理好了，但是没有任何新情报。修伯特长长吐了口气，说可以了，这也是预料之中的事，挥手让人退下。

他自己走进刑房，俯瞰着被放下来倒在地上遍体鳞伤的菲尔，轻轻踢了他一脚。

“老……师……老师……？我……我是不是做得……很好……？

“啊。很好。”

修伯特蹲下来，模仿那位教师，伸手抚摸菲尔脏污散乱的长发。

“那么……我……可以……向老师要奖励……吗？”

“当然。说吧。”

出乎意料的长久沉默。修伯特在想是不是自己的演技出了什么纰漏，菲尔才小声说：我想忘掉一个人。

这倒有点出乎意料。

修伯特耐心等待着，他太清楚这些药物的威力，没有人可以抵抗。

“我……喜欢上了一个人。”

哦。

“但是，他不可能爱我。”

那是当然，贝雷特的心装的东西太多，其中不可能有你。

“……求求你，我不想再继续喜欢下去了。只要看到他，我的胸口就很痛，痛到不知道自己在做什么……这种心情……为什么无论如何都控制不了？老师，喜欢一个人难道不应该是一件开心的事情吗？为什么……为什么会这样痛苦……求求你，求求您……让我做什么都可以……这样下去实在太痛苦了……我该怎么办才好……”

“那么，杀掉他，如何？”

“不……不要……”

“你看，他不爱你，也不来救你，多么残酷的人啊。”

“不对，不对……”

“有什么不对？放弃他吧，杀掉那种男人就好——”

“不会的！不会的！”

修伯特渐渐有点控制不住情绪，抓起腰间佩带的装饰用短剑塞进菲尔手里：“杀了他！”

“不要！”

菲尔想都不想地扔开小刀，把自己抱成一团瑟瑟发抖，修伯特理智断线，大吼：

“死心吧！贝雷特不会来救你的！”

“不要！修伯特会来救我的！”

———刀子没写好于是懊恼地强行中止开始产糖的分割线———

第二天修伯特亲手签了合意书，把打完自白剂精神半毁没有用处的菲尔移交给弟弟人。

半年后，修伯特参观弟弟人的某个研究所，在废弃物临时堆放处看到一缕有些眼熟的橙色，靠近仔细看了一下，发现是倒在废弃物中间半张着眼睛一动不动的菲尔，就捡回家去了。

因为被弟弟人拿来做人体实验，这时的菲尔左眼已经被摘除掉了，用白色绷带缠起来。四肢也都被锯掉，还锯得长短不一。左手差不多有手肘长，右手几乎齐肩断掉，大腿都在中间断掉不过长短稍微整齐一点。很轻，单手就可以抱起来走动。

因为长期打药，精神状态不正常，谁都不认得。眼神是失焦的，对外界反应极端迟钝。由于需要用来做实验所以长期全裸，靠注射营养剂维持生命，消化系统也退化了，皮包骨头瘦到吓人。倒是头发更长了，过臀，差不多可以包裹住整个身体，往椅子上一放就是一个漂亮安静的人造花装饰。

菲尔连勃起射精自主排泄都做不到，在床上基本没有反应的，是不太合格的自慰器。养起来其实挺麻烦的，不过修伯特不会在意（老婆这么好看在意什么！！）

一开始菲尔对外界真的完全没有反应，慢慢才重新养成幼儿人格。每天要睡至少二十个小时，很容易疲倦。

修伯特会给他穿婚纱和女式内衣，装饰得很漂亮，放在自己的房间。

女式内裤是绑带的，前开式，让菲尔柔软的唧唧完整地露出来，然后用白色的缎带绕着根部，轻柔地打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

幼儿状态下，菲尔偶尔意识到修伯特的存在时，会很努力地举起自己的残肢，啊，啊地叫着要抱抱。

语言功能完全丧失，发出来的声音很轻很含糊，名字都不能叫，笨拙地管修伯特喊you，you这样的音。偶尔会有一点爬爬，主要在床上，毕竟只有修伯特陪着的时候才有反应。他根本不能爬远，也没力气，平常也没反应，像个人偶一样。

刚捡回来的时候菲尔头发虽然很长，但是毛糙干枯。修伯特精心养护，亲自修剪成及腰长，很快养得艳丽丰润，披散下来衬着苍白的皮肤美丽极了。

皮肤也变好了，因为营养跟上了，没有瘦得一开始那么吓人，但是还是瘦，没有什么肌肉了。因为没有什么运动，有了一点点小肚子，很可爱的，薄薄一层脂肪，摸起来手感非常好。

菲尔的舌头尖端被修伯特打了个洞，婚戒就戴在他舌头上，清纯可爱。

婚礼的时候，修伯特会动用手头一切资源和人脉包下首都的大教堂（这个男人……！）

没有神父，没有观礼人，只有他和被他小心翼翼抱过来的菲尔，完全不遵守常规。

菲尔的婚纱是特制的，用水晶和丝绸做出带着露珠的纯白百合花装饰。修伯特把懵懵懂懂的花嫁菲尔放上祭台，单膝下跪，撩起菲尔透明头纱的一角亲吻，抬头问：菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔，你愿意嫁给修伯特·冯·贝斯特拉为妻吗？

菲尔有点疑惑地看着他，不明白发生了什么事，修伯特就特别特别柔软地教他：这个时候，你要说，我愿意。

菲尔就很努力地张嘴，含糊不清地说：哦，欸……噫。

修伯特站起来，抱住他的腰，额头抵额头，自己轻声说：现在，新郎新娘可以交换亲吻了。

菲尔被吻到发出柔软泥泞幼猫一般可爱的声音，修伯特在祭台上慢慢脱掉菲尔的衣物，拨开头纱，让编了好几条细长漂亮小辫子还点缀着珍珠的橙色长发披散在祭台上。出门前有给菲尔化了淡妆，脸颊在教堂的灯火与天光下难得显得有点血色，格外楚楚动人。

躺在坚硬冰冷的石制祭台上，被修伯特缓缓插进一根手指，菲尔很不舒服，有点难过地眨眼睛，修伯特柔声细语：菲尔，好好记住。只有我，才能给你痛楚。

因为菲尔不能硬也射不出来，所以做到后来菲尔颤抖着在修伯特的示意下尿了出来。修伯特没有内射，差不多高潮的时候拔出来，送到菲尔嘴边，菲尔就很乖巧地张嘴含住尖端舔吸。修伯特喘息着掐准时间拔出来，颜射在菲尔脸上，然后拿起祭台旁边的一盒圣油，反手全部淋在菲尔头上。

看着清亮的香油沿着菲尔的头脸流下，混合着他脸上的精液一起打湿了胸腹，修伯特满意地点点头，再一次吻了一脸茫然的菲尔。

“……那么现在，我膏你为我的妻。”

——FIN——

**Author's Note:**

> 事后修伯特正儿八经去跟艾黛尔拿婚假了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
艾黛尔：……妈的我觉得我也需要过一次san check
> 
> 修伯特有空的时候就会在家里给菲尔编辫子，各种花式特别漂亮，他手巧，玩得来。会问菲尔喜欢什么颜色，然后编上去的全是纯白的珍珠。  
午后自宅庭院，树荫下，挂着藤编摇篮，修伯特把菲尔放在里边，自己坐旁边看书哼歌。  
现在菲尔可没办法抱怨自己唱歌难听了。  
小夫妻幸福美满的新婚生活（确信）


End file.
